


Unappreciated Efforts

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch Chronicles, Half Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Caboose goes all out.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Series: Writuary 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Unappreciated Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 21: Nonplussed

Church stared. He raised an eyebrow. He stared some more. “I’m going back to bed,” he said finally. Caboose opened his mouth, and he raised a hand to stop him. “Alone. I’m going back to bed alone.”

Caboose’s lip wobbled as he started cleaning up the enormous Valentine he’d made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
